The present invention relates to concealable handles for use in carrying articles. In particular, it relates to handles which can be concealed in an elongated channel of an article which can be used to carry the article.
Handles are frequently attached to an article to facilitate carrying it. Handles, while adding to the usefulness of the article and ease and convenience to the carrier, do not always contribute to the aesthetic value and may detract from the usefulness of the article when not in use. This is especially a problem for items such as large computer printout books, ledgers, office equipment, furniture or other items which are heavy or bulky and are more easily carried by a handle but which are not well suited for attachment of a handle either because of the particular use of the item or because the aesthetic value of the item would be reduced.
For example, large books of computer printout paper may weigh upwards of twenty-five pounds and are an awkward shape for carrying. Clearly, a handle on such a book would be very useful. However, traditional handles would interfere with operation of the book, either keeping it from lying flat if put on the covers, or obstructing opening of the book if put on the binding.
Pieces of furniture, a table for instance, can be large, heavy, awkward objects which are difficult to carry without a handle. However, having a handle on a table detracts significantly from the appearance of the item.
Other items have similar problems which would be solved by providing a concealable handle which is out of the way when the handle is not in use but which can be quickly and easily actuated for use as a handle when needed. The handle must be retractable after use, self-contained and reusable.
The objects of the invention are to solve the above-mentioned problems in a new and improved manner. Other and further objects are further apparent from the following description.